parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Movie Spoof for Sale - Sarah Phillips in Wonderland
Transcript: * Attention, This is a Movie Spoof for Sale * Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Cast *Alice - Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) *Alice's Sister - Anna Leonweans (The King and I 1999) *Dinah - Meow-Meow (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) *The White Rabbit - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *The Doorknob - Archibald the Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Mr. Dodo - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Tweedledee & Tweddledum - Ruffled Feather & Running Board (Go-Go Gophers) *The Walrus & the Carpenter - Daffy Duck & Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *The Oysters - Themselves *Bill the Lizard - Mildew Wolf (Cattanooga Cats) *The Talking Flowers - Themselves *The Caterpillar - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss) *The Caterpillar as a Butterfly - Kaa (The Jungle Book DQ) *The Bird in the Tree - Mayzie the Lazy Bird (Horton Hatches an Egg) *The Cheshire Cat - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Mad Hatter - Bullwinkle J. Moose (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *The March Hare - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *The Dormouse - Ralph the Mouse (Runaway Ralph) *The Card Painters - Dodo (Animal Crackers), Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia), and Blag (The Wild) *Card Soldiers - Wildebeests (The Wild), Alligators (Fantasia), Dodos (Ice Age), and Crabs (64 Zoo Lane) *The Queen of Hearts - Shuriki (Elena of Avalor) *The King of Hearts - Duke Cristobal (Elena of Avalor) *Flamingoes - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) and Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Hedgehogs - Louie the Armadillo (The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That) and Armadillo (The Road to El Dorado) Scenes *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 2 - Sarah is Bored ("In a World of Our Own") *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 3 - Run of the Green Frog ("I'm Late") *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 4 - Sarah Meet Archibald/The Bottle on the Table *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 5 - Arrival of Sarah *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 6 - Sarah Meet Ruffled Feather and Running Board *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 7 - The Duck and the Pig Carpenter *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 8 - A Wolf With a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 9 - A Garden of Talking Flowers *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 10 - Sarah Meet the Grinch *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 11 - Sarah Meet the Cheshire Weasel ("Twas Brilling") *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 12 - The Unbirthday Party (Part 1) *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 13 - The Unbirthday Party (Part 2, the Green Frog Arrives Again) *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 14 - Lost in the Tulgey Wood *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 15 - The Cheshire Weasel Appears Again ("I'm Odd") *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 16 - Painting the Roses Red/Shuriki of Hearts *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 17 - The Cheshire Weasel Appears Yet Again *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 18 - The Trial *Sarah Phillips in Wonderland Part 19 - Sarah's Flight/The Finale/End Credits Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland Clips Used *Liberty's Kids *The King and I (1999) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Show) *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *VeggieTales *Alpha and Omega *Go-Go Gophers *Looney Tunes (You Ought to Be in Pictures, My Favorite Duck, Porky's Cafe, Yankee Doodle Daffy, Little Orphan Airedale, Boobs in the Woods, The Ducksters, Cracked Quack, The Prize Pest, Drip-Along Daffy, Robin Hood Daffy, Daffy's Inn Trouble, Corn on the Cop, Ali Baba Bunny, Horton Hatches the Egg, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid, and The Bashful Buzzard) *Cattanooga Cats *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Halloween is Grinch Night *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Ice Age *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Collision Course *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Runaway Ralph *The Wild *Animal Crackers *Fantasia *64 Zoo Lane *Elena and the Secret of Avalor *Elena of Avalor *The Lion Guard *The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That *The Road to El Dorado